Many individuals have more than one telephone number, email address, instant messaging identifier and other communication identifier (ID). Quite commonly, a user or the sender of a communication will unsuccessfully attempt to connect with a recipient using one or more such identifiers. This commonly occurs with telephone communication; however, failure to connect via email is also common due to invalid email addresses or out-of-office settings. For example, a sender may fail to connect with a recipient via a home phone number and will have to spend time locating alternative phone numbers or email addresses to make subsequent attempts to reach that recipient.
When a sender unsuccessfully attempts to communicate with a recipient, most commonly by phone, most existing redial options generally redial the same phone number that was previously attempted. Selecting another number is generally a long process whereby the sender must: (a) exit the existing ID screen for the recipient; (b) find and select another ID for the recipient; and (c) re-perform the previous steps to attempt to establish a connection. Further, manual selection of another ID may not result in the best choice for desired connection due to timing, invalid numbers or emails, etc.
An issue with existing redial methods is that it is time consuming for the sender to connect with recipients. In addition, existing redial methods lack a systematic approach to reaching or connecting with a recipient.